


Jace Loved

by Captain_Who_Avoids_Death



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jace Has Issues, Jace and Simon are cute, M/M, Who knew?, and water is wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death/pseuds/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death
Summary: Things Jace Wayland loved according to Simon
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Jace Loved

Jace loved excitement. From the get-go, every moment Simon spent with Jace was filled with action, be it stealing a vamp’s bike and riding it until the sun came up and they fell in the Hudson River to spray painting abandoned train stations. He loved the smirk that played on Jace’s lips before he did something risky, like jumping off a skyscraper to a building 50 meters away. The way Jace looked over his shoulder to make sure Simon was there and the bounce in his step when his life-threatening stunt was successful. Jace loved danger and with danger came excitement. They’d been on the roof of a skyscraper when they see a guard approaching them and Jace had grinned and grabbed Simon’s cold hand in his warm one and gave Simon a look, “Do you trust me?” and Simon nodded because he did, it scared him sometimes but he trusted Jace and Jace nodded back and yanked him to his feet. They jumped and the blonde’s hand tightened its hold and in a few seconds they were on another building, laughing from the sheer excitement.

Jace loved pain. Simon would often wake up in the middle of the night to an empty bed and find him in the training room, raining hell on the punching bag, knuckles bloody and eyes red. Simon would see it in the way Jace got cut by swords he could have easily dodged. The way he kept punching a Circle member that was long unconscious. The way he would stand on the roof for hours with a bow and arrow, a weapon he almost never used, shooting arrow after arrow, seemingly numb to the gashes it cut into his hands and made him bleed. He saw it in the way Jace would shy away from getting his injuries checked and healed. But whenever he confronted this, he was met with denial and jokes. “Besides” Jace had told him, “You’ll be there to kiss it and make everything better.” And Simon was, he bandaged up bloody knuckles and made sure Jace drew an iratze after every rooftop arrow session. There was a time when he had physically carried Jace to the medbay after Jace refused to get checked for a stab wound that was too complicated for both an iratze and Simon.

Jace loved hugs. Simon noticed that very quickly and was more than ready to oblige in his boyfriend’s request for morning cuddles. He saw the way Jace held on a little longer when Clary or Izzy came barreling into him and the way he leaned into the touch. He noticed the way Jace would cling to Alec when his parabatai came back from a risky mission. Simon loved the way Jace would hug him. Sometimes it was quiet, in the early morning, he’d sidle up behind Simon and rest his head between his shoulder blades as his hands snaked around Simon’s torso. He’d look adorable, hair ruffled and eyes bleary, sweater paws all around, not that he would ever admit it. Sometimes, it was sudden, he’d be on a mission, demons lying dead around him and Jace would come colliding into him, hugging Simon so tightly, he thought his ribs cracked. But he’d hug back and assure Jace that he was ok. Sometimes Jace would wrap himself around Simon in the middle of the night like an angelic octopus. Simon didn’t mind.

Jace loved his piano. There were times Simon caught him looking at the piano with an unreadable expression, rubbing his fingers, Simon didn’t probe further. But there were days, when a soft melody floated through the corridors of the Institute and Simon would creep up right outside the door and sit down, letting the music wash over him. Some he recognized, others he was sure, were made up but they were just as beautiful, high and lilting and Simon would find himself humming it for days to come. Jace would sometimes let Simon sit with him while he played and Simon would watch with awe as Jace made the piano seem like it had a life of its own. He’d sometimes catch Jace moving his fingers in a way that made it seem like he was playing the piano in meetings that went on for far too long. There room was a mess sometimes when Jace particularly took to a certain piece he made up and Simon would often wake up to find Jace asleep at his desk, sheets with half-rests and 16th notes scribbled in. He’d smile and shake his head as he gently carried Jace back to bed while he half-heartedly murmured something about “finishing the fifth bar”. Simon would pull him close and tell him he could do it tomorrow because right now he needed to sleep.

Jace loved Simon. He didn’t doubt it. Jace did things for him no one else did and things he did for no one else. He made Simon breakfast or tried to at least and when Simon woke up to burnt pancakes on his 19th birthday, he’d laughed and kissed a sheepish Jace. Jace listened to him when he rambled on about outer space and serial killers and suffered through marathons of movies Simon considered ‘classics’. He brought him weird books he had found in thrift stores and dragged him to museums where they spent more time in the souvenir store than in the actual museum part. Jace introduced him to new musicians and was even willing to try Simon’s definition of ‘cultural reset’ songs and it had been going good till he reached WAP and he had fallen off the bed with a yell and an “I’M GAY SIMON!” while Simon cried tears of laughter.

He held Simon after nightmares and played Chopin to calm him down. He was the first one to fiercely deny it when Simon made a comment that was self-depreciating in the slightest. He was the first to be at Simon’s side when he got hurt and the last one to leave. He didn’t wrinkle his nose in disgust when Simon’s fangs popped out nor did he look at Simon any different when Simon ate. He loved the parts of Simon which Simon thought he himself would never love. With him, Simon knew he was safe, that he was loved and he would do nothing to change that.


End file.
